


New Summer Meanings

by kcp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, just cute, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcp/pseuds/kcp
Summary: Sometimes September, November, especially December and January, February and a little bit of March were the only times of the year that George actually loved.Until someone changed what the Summer could be for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	New Summer Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not very good, and I stuck at tags. Buuuut I had to.  
> Just fluff. 
> 
> If they ever become uncomfortable with people writing fanfics about the personas this will instantly be taken down, because that’s all this is.
> 
> Either way hope you enjoy!

Sometimes September, November, especially December and January, February and a little bit of March were the only times of the year that George actually loved. He much preferred to be chilly and snuggle into an oversized hoody and large blanket.

It was more than that though, the cold brought around the best foods, best holidays, late nights and snow. George held an unmatched appreciation for a snowy night because when everything was blanketed in the soft white that fell from a blank sky he felt he could see just as much as everyone else. 

George knew he would never be able to fully comprehend a sunset, the red of a sunburn, the colors of the newly bloomed flowers. Snow; that he could understand. Everything was dimmed into a white and blue and the worries of the world and human alike were drowned out. Some thought it was suffocating how quiet it was when it snowed but he often liked to take late night walks through the freshly snowed streets around London and it’s parks. It cleansed his soul like the heat never could. 

Yes, George knew that the summer rains could never out do a beautiful winter evening. 

**

It was a stifling day in May when he first met Dream on a random Minecraft server. Sweat was dripping into his eyes as he cursed the Europeans for shunning air conditioning. Besides that though, he liked how Dream played and the builds he’d managed were stunning by his standards. How had he managed so many beacons on survival anyways? Surely hacks. He said as much and Dream replied by just saying he can help him make one of his own if he wanted. 

That May day turned into night as they were iron hunting to get enough to make the three by three platform required to make the beacon work. Dream was a funny guy, slowly warming up enough to George’s antics to throw playful taunts his way. 

They decided to play again the next day.

**  
It was another miserable day in August when Dream had invited him to his Discord with his other friends. Badboyhalo, and Sapnap where the most excited to meet him. Apparently he was taking Dreams attention away from their upcoming tournament and they wanted to know who was oh so important. 

George spent the rest of the day laughing and bonding with the others, albeit still cussing the heat wave hitting London that year. God did he hate the summer.

**  
June was in full swing when Dream had finally sent him a picture of himself on Snapchat. And George would be damned if he didn’t blame the astonishing heat on his blush that day. 

Dream was in fact incredible, he’d known that years ago but seeing the light freckles donning a tanned face slightly blocked by the ashy blonde hair that clearly needed to be cut was another thing entirely. He wished he had a way to save that picture to his brain. 

Surely, it was the warmth of the sun that caused his face to be a red mess that day. Surely.

**  
George had been melting waiting in the July summer to meet his friends in person for the first time. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the familiar wheeze laugh asking why on earth was he wearing pants in ninety degree weather. It was a fair question but was left on the wayside because he had launched himself at Dream to hug him, finally.

God it was like hugging the sun itself, the way his skin burned when he made contact with Clay. The warmth that was spreading over him was almost unbearable and he couldn’t help but to wish it had been later in the year but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Luckily, the mask he usually hated was hiding his pink cheeks that he was sure wanted to be on full display. 

While the rest of their visit was surrounded by the summer sun blasting down, George couldn’t have been happier to see everyone.

**

It was June again, 6 years after they had met when Clay had flown him out to Florida. As he stepped out the airport looking around for his friend, he looked at his arms thinking they’d be blistered already. It was humid and much warmer than he had ever experienced. For once he was glad he was colorblind, knowing the angry red on his skin that was sure to come from this trip was going to be terrible.

His negative thoughts were interrupted by arms wrapping around him and spinning him around in circles as a tea kettle whistled above his head. His own laugh bubbles up and escapes despite his best efforts.

**

It was the same trip in June that changed everything for him. They’d been on the beach watching the sunset, which George couldn’t see properly but Clay was trying his hardest to explain how the colors bled into each other in a way that was untranslatable by even the finest paints. George disagreed though, surely the way colors exploded around them when he looked into Clays eyes was unbeatable even by the sky itself. He may not actually see all the colors but he felt those. 

He was wrong though. When Clay had reached over and grabbed his cheek and asked him if he could kiss him the world had exploded. It was better than the sunrise, sunset, and even the snow. Only beat by when his lips had been enveloped with such care and love that he melted into a puddle. This time not even because of the summer heat.

**  
Sometimes September, November, especially December and January, February and a little bit of March were the only times of the year that George actually loved. Or so he thought.

The snow was still special in his heart but when he had witnessed a sunset in Clays eyes on a breezy July evening, or the sunrise after their first night together in May was magnified by Clays smile, how could he not love summer just as equally.

George had learned that while the colors of the world were just out of sight, he could feel them. Spring flowers had new feelings when they were wrapped up into a beautiful bouquet by an even more beautiful man. Summer days barely affected him anymore when he was always warm anyways, wrapped in the love of someone dear to him.

Yes, anytime of the year was better when he was holding hands with Clay. Summer rain was actually quite fun to play in now that he knew better.


End file.
